Edward y la compra de Condones
by Missis Darcy
Summary: Mira tengo este de "pupitos" que da una sensación increíble,es como la vejiga de oveja, Este de aqui es el "retardante" es muy bueno para los gatillazos, tu como primerizo de quedaría espectacular Te lo recomiendo, y tengo este de aquí que es de "sabores" yo el sabor a fresa lo utilizo como chicle-no se ni como demonios pero ella estaba inflando una una burbuja de chicle en mi oido
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA ÚNICA Y MARAVILLOSA S.M YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO UN PELÍN CON ELLOS.**

**Edward y la compra de Condones**

* * *

Respire varias veces.

Cálmate-me repetía a mí mismo.

Inhala y Exhala

Hay no que vergüenza… Me di la media vuelta para volver al auto.

iYa!

iSolo es un Condón!

No es nada del otro mundo

Entras, pides, pagas y Sales

Entras, pides, pagas y Sales

Decidido camine hasta la Farmacia

Solo tienes que pasar desapercibido-me dije

Tome la perilla de la puerta e ingrese.

iJodido timbre!

Esta Farmacia debía ser en donde temían que les robe hasta los calzones, ¿Quién pone una alarma para avisar que alguien ingreso?

En el mostrador se encontraba una chica muy guapa, su cabello era negro y lo tenía recortados en punta, su tez pálida pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue la forma en la que sus ojos me miraba… Era burla.

Me sentí intimidado, así que me voltee pero antes que yo llegara a la puerta una señora había salido cerrándola por completo.

Nervioso trate de girar la perilla pero no se abría, La moví con mas fuerza pero nada.

Golpee mi cabeza contra la puerta, y respire.. La chica no va a comerme así que trate de poner una cara inexpresiva parea que no vea mi nerviosismo, y me voltee hacia ella.

Ella seguía mirándome con burla y golpeaba sus largas uñas contra el mostrador, Decidí buscar a otro vendedor en este sitio, y ahí se encontraba un tipo que con un movimiento de cabeza me llamo.

Era el o la chica.

Asi que él.

-¿Qué dice Bro? ¿Cuál quieres?-pregunto.

-Puedes ayudarme por favor con un con…-Susurre pero la el toque de una campana me interrumpio.

El vendedor miro su reloj.

-Lo siento... Bro se me acabo el turno-Dijo y salió de allí.

¿Que hago ahora?

De pronto entro una señora mayor, de ojos verdes, y con un labial muy exagerado.. Era casi idéntica a la mamá de Bella. Solo que Renne si sabía maquillarse.

-Buenas-saludo-¿En que te puedo ayudar?-

Sonreí para aplacar mis nervios.

-¿Como esta seño…?-

-espere... espere... Espere-dijo tomando sus lentes y poniéndoselos.- iPero si es Igualito a mi hijo!-Exclamo tomando con sus arrugadas manos mis sonrojadas mejillas.

-Me da por favor…

-Se quiere hacer cura-dijo interrumpiéndome

Cálmate Edward

Inhala Exhala

-¿Que es eso?-dije señalando a cualquier dirección.

¿Cómo le pedía un condón cuando me decía que si hijo quiere ser cura?

De seguro y me envía a que me confiese por lujurioso.

Ella volteo a ver hacia donde señalo y sonrio –Crema para las hemorroides-explico.

-De...Deme dos-le pedí ya que si compraba algunas cosas ella no me diría anda.-Deme esas mentas, ese peluche.. Y Condones-dije, obviamente la última palabra se las susurre.

-¿perdón?-pregunto… Y ahora era sorda…

-Condones-volvi a susurrar un poco más cerca.

-Perdóname no te escucho muy bien mi vida habla más altito-

Me acerque a su oído y dije –Condones- Ok ahora si estaba avergonzado ¿Pero se lo dije verdad? ¿Eso era lo más vergonzoso? Por lo visto no.

-iCondones!-grito y estoy segura que hasta la señora de la otra cuadra le escucho.

-iSh!-le dije para que se callara

-Pero habla como hombrecito pues ¿Qué talla quieres?-pregunto.

-¿Talla? –¿enserio hasta los condones tenían talla?

-Jajaja caíste no hay talla-dijo riendo y golpeando mi hombro con dureza.- ¿primera vez debe de ser no mijo?-pregunto Yo solo cerré mis ojos y el calor empezó a inundar mis mejillas –iVirgen a de ser!-exclamo con ternura –Presta déjame ver la mano-no tuve opción a negarme ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mi mano derecha estaba entre las suyas –Mjm Inquieto-dijo con picardía-haber déjame ver la otra-Já Manito cambiada- Ok eso fue demasiada vergüenza para mi, quite mi mano y me las meti en los bolsillos del pantalón –Cuando yo vivia en el racho usábamos Vejiga de oveja.. Era iUn solo gasto y fin!.. ¿De cuales quieres?-pregunto.

En el mostrador puso varias cajas de condones de diversos colores.

-Deme cualquiera-pedí Era mucha humillación por un día.

-¿Cómo que cualquiera? Tienes que escoger bien-me reprendió.. –Mira tengo este de "pupitos" que da una sensación increíble y es como la vejiga de oveja, Este de aqui es el "retardante" es muy bueno para los gatillazos, tu como primerizo de quedaría espectacular Te lo recomiendo, y tengo este de aquí que es de "sabores" a mi en lo personal..-Con una seña de su dedo me indico que me acercara.

Con miedo lo hizo y puso su boca acerca de mi oído, La oía respirar y eso me ponía más nervioso –Me encanta el sabor a fresa lo utilizo como chicle-no se ni como demonios pero ella estaba inflando una burbuja de chicle en mi oído y cuando esta exploto solo pude alejarme e intentar no imaginarla…

-De... deme este, este y este-dije tomando todas las cajas de condones que me dio. No quería más explicaciones.

Ella los paso por la máquina registradora Y la estúpida caja de condones no se marcaba.

En eso entro una chica rubia muy guapa. Se puso atrás de mi y estoy segura haberla oído reír cuando vio los condones.

La señora volvió a pasar la caja por la maquina pero seguia sin marcar nada.

iCarajo! Lo que me faltaba.

iUna monja! Si una jodida monja entra a la farmacia y estoy segura que susurro algo como "Señor aleja de mi a este pecador" Lo que me faltaba ahora era un pecador.

Volvió a pasar la estúpida caja por la estúpida máquina y Nada.

Estaba considerando el dejar todo ahí y huir cuando escuche la voz de mi Tío Mike.

-iSobrino!-llamo y yo solo pude alzar mi brazo y tratar de cubrir mi cara.

Sabia que era tarde pero al menos así esperaba que se diera cuenta de la incómoda situación y me reprendiera fiera de la farmacia.

-Otra vez se daño esta mierda-dijo la señora.-

-Sobrino-volvió a llamar… iTragame tierra-pensé!- iEddicito!-grito a lo que todos rieron de ahí.

-iQue no me diga eddicito Tío!-dije enojado.

Este día cada vez era peor.

-Salude iSomos familia y no saluda!-creo que le dijo a mi tía Irina –iSalude!-me dijo.

Y no me toco más que alzar mi mano y saludarlos a todos.

-No... Mismo mismo no funciona-Creí que no me daría esos pero esta señora era el mismito diablo –iAlguien sabe el código de los condones retardante!-grito

Un muchacho rubio, y de tez pálida se acerco hacia el mostrador.

-Haber ¿Cuáles dices Jessica?-pregunto-Condones retardantes.. Mierda estos no se como nunca nadie me compra-dijo y me guiño el ojo-Espérame tantito.- No.. No iba a hacer eso que yo pensaba.. Se acerco al micrófono.. Mierda Mierda –Por favor el código condones Caja cuatro.. Código condones retardantes Caja cuatro-

-Aquí esta el código -dijo la muchacha que antes me habia visto con burla, se lo entrego al rubio y me miro. - ¿Retardantes?-pregunto riéndose, a lo que yo solo pude agachar mi cabeza.

-Son doce dólares tu factura-dijo "Jessica"-¿Gustas con tu nombre?-pregunto.

-Consumidor final esta bien-dije, Sentía que mi tío me taladraba con la mirada.

¿Qué carajos pasaba ahora?

Del maldito techo empezó a caer globos y serpentinas… Una campana empezó a sonar.

Una maldita música empezó y un tipo de bigote se acerco a mi junto con un micrófono y un camarógrafo.

-iFelicitaciones! Cuéntanos que se siente ser el cliente un millón de esta farmacia-No respondí ¿Cómo me sentía? Avergonzado, Humillado y muy enojado- Toma la foto-le pidió a alguien y mis ojos se cegaron por el flash.

-Yo soy el Tío iEddicito!-grito mi tío. Corrió hacia mí y se puso frente a la cámara –iEddicito!-grito y tomo mis mejillas dándoles un beso.

iQue asco!

-iCuentame! No a mi si no a todo el mundo ¿Que productos compraste para ser el cliente un millón?-Por supuesto que no iba a mostrar los condones

iEl peluche!

Levante el peluche y lo mostré en las cámaras.

-Un..- Compre un peluche-tartamudee.

-iCondoneeees!-grito

-Y fue su primera vez-dijo Jessica.

-iSu primeraaaa vezzzzz!-grito el reportero.-Doble premio ¿Quieres mandar un saludo a alguien?-pregunto

_**En la casa de Bella**_

Charlie habia desistido salir a pescar con Harry para asi pasar un tiempo con Bella. Pero no funciono asi que se sentó en el sofá a ver televisión.

De pronto apareció un reportaje en la televisión.

Juraría que conocia a ese chico

-Un..- Compre un peluche-tartamudeo.

-iCondoneeees!-grito

-Y fue su primera vez-dijo la farmacéutica.

-Bella ¿ese no es tu novio?-pregunto.

Bella se acerco a la televisión.

iCarajo! ¿Qué hacia Edward en una farmacia? Eso… ¿esos son condones?-se pregunto.

Bella apenada asintió y Vio a Charlie fruncir el seño.

-No me vuelve a entrar mas a la casa-sentencio

_**Nuevamente en la Farmacia**_

-iUna barra para Eddicito!-gritaban todos las personas que estuvieron en la farmacia.. Si incluso la monja.

-iEddicito! iEddicito! iEddicito! iEddicito!-gritaban.

Estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar... Hoy fue el día más humillante de mi corta vida.

-iSuerte Eddicito!-grito mi tío.

Solo atine a caminar más rápido para llegar al auto.

Abri la puerta enojado, y avergonzado.

-¿A dónde te fuiste?-pregunto Ben

-iToma tus jodidos condenes!-le grite y se los tire en la cara.

-iCordones.. Te dije cordones!-grito lanzándome su zapato.

Si después de todo volvería a salir en la televisión pero esta vez por asesinato.

* * *

**Digamos que no soy la persona más gracias del mundo, Jajaja solo espero que este O-s Les guste un tantito.**

**¿Tomatazos?**

**¿Papayazos?**

**¿reviews?**

**ifeliz año nuevo chicas!**


	2. nota del autor POR FAVOR LEER

**iHOLA CHICAS!**

**ESTE NO ES UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ES NOTA DE AUTOR.**

**CASI NUNCA SUELO DEJARLA PERO CREO QUE ESTE CASO LO AMERITA, LLEGARON UN PAR DE REVIEWS DICIÉNDOME "POR QUE NO ERES PRIGINAL" Ó "LO COPIASTE".**

**EL O-S ES UN VIDEO DE ENCHUFE TV.**

**CUANDO ME PUSE A ESCRIBIRLO Y AGREGE EL SUMARRY SI ESTABA ACLARADO QUE ERA UNA ADAPTACION PERO EL SUMMARY FUE MUY LARGO Y ENTONCES SE OMITIERON VARIAS COSAS.**

**POR ELLO APENAS ME DI CUENTA PUSE EN MI PERFIL QUE EL O-S SOLO ERA UNA ADAPTACIÓN.**

**ESPERO ME ENTIENDAN.**

**Y SI LEYERON ESTO.. GRACIAS POR PASAR.**

**AH! Y LAS QUE ME LEEN EJN CICATRICES DEL ALMA ¿PUES QUE CREEN?**

**ACTUALICE**

**OK NO ES LA GRAN COSA CHICAS JAJAJA LAS AMO.**

**ah! Y una cosa más chicas a las que me leen en "PAPA DEVUELVEME MIS MANITOS" ¿QUE CREEN?**

**iMi ángel me hizo un Trailer! Si lo quieren ver en mi perfil esta el link  
**

** . ?v=222552264547203¬if;_t=like**

**Ahora si no les molesto más Gracias chicas las quiero mucho.**


End file.
